


Appreciation

by honestgrins



Series: Challenge Accepted [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 - Season 5: There's an obvious cure for Elena's werewolf venom problem, and Caroline's the only one willing to ask for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

"You don't have to do this," Stefan sighed, not wanting Caroline to go on some murder mission with Enzo.

"Elena can't live like this," Caroline pointed out as gently as she could. "If there's something I can do to help her, then I have to do it." The words suddenly clicked in her head, and annoyance took over. "Oh, my God," she huffs. "I can't believe I didn't just do this before."

Stefan pursed his lips in confusion. "What?"

Pulling out her phone, Caroline just rolled her eyes and quickly found the contact she needed. The line was already ringing when Stefan noticed who she had called. He tried to take the phone from her, but Caroline just swatted his hands away. "If it saves Elena from dying and you from losing your memory, it would be stupid not to call him," she said with a glare.

Stefan's further protests were easily distracted by Enzo's arrival, but Caroline left the boys to their bickering as she waited for Klaus to pick up.

* * *

He was brooding. It wasn't an unattractive look on him, but it was hardly commendable to make it a daily routine. Alone in the compound, Klaus poured himself another scotch to drown his misery. Siblings truly were a pain to deal with, and he was tired of their ungrateful attitudes.

The buzzing of his phone broke through his meandering thoughts, though "ungrateful" came up again when he checked the caller ID. However, he couldn't suppress the grin that stretched his face in sincere happiness. Klaus had figured it would take at least a decade to hear from Miss Mystic Falls herself after their tryst in the woods. He cleared his throat before answering, "Hello, Caroline."

"I know I made you promise not to come back, and I'd still really appreciate it if you could keep that promise in spirit, but at the same time - and I'm sorry it seems like I'm taking advantage, because I am - but I need your blood."

Though the blatant attempt to use his feelings for the blonde against him ought to have filled him with rage, Klaus couldn't hold back a chuckle. The rambling nature of the request was so utterly Caroline. A part of him (and he would never admit just how large that part was) missed her abrasive, yet sweet personality. When he processed her request, though, he was filled with a paralyzing concerned. "Were you bit?"

"No," she answered reluctantly, which confused Klaus. "Elena was injected with werewolf venom combined with a crazy vampire-eats-vampire virus. We think we can eventually find the right antidote for the virus, but she'll die of the venom soon enough."

He was tempted to triumphantly declare, "Good." However, he knew Caroline wouldn't have called him unless she were truly worried. Instead, he sighed dejectedly. "Would I have time to mail you a vial, or must I employ a messenger?" He considered flying Caroline and Elena down to New Orleans, but he didn't want to risk dealing with the Salvatore brothers and ingratiating them into Marcel's plots. That, and he wasn't sure he could stomach another rejection from Caroline.

"The sooner the better, I'd say," a feminine voice said from behind him. "Though I don't believe we should waste the effort to save Elena, I am all for getting out of this town."

Klaus turned to find Rebekah arching a stubborn eyebrow at him. "You want me gone," she insisted. "This is the perfect opportunity. I'll just make a stop in Mystic Falls before leaving the continent."

All the hurt and rage within him wanted to dagger Rebekah for her betrayals and keep her close. He didn't want her to be free while he was still shackled to this town and his responsibilities. He very nearly spit his decision in her face when a small, earnest voice broke through his haze.

"Please, Klaus?"

Closing his eyes at the hope in Caroline's voice, Klaus grimaced in annoyance. Sighing, he knew he would not be able to let her down when the request was easy enough to grant. "I'll send Rebekah with a bag right away," he acquiesced. "I find I don't like being used, so try to be sparing with it. I'd rather not get similar calls from Stefan the next time Damon Salvatore angers a wolf."

"That's totally fair, and I am sorry I had to put you in this position," Caroline quickly answered, relief clear in her tone. "And Klaus?"

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you."

Swallowing the satisfaction at Caroline's thanks, Klaus hung up the phone. He glared at his sister, though, the entire time he filled a blood bag for her to transport to Mystic Falls.

"I know I can't keep you here without a dagger," he said lowly. "But don't expect me to save you from whatever troubles you run into. If you don't want to be my sister, then fine. You are released from your familial duties."

Rebekah just scoffed, plucking the full bag from his hands. "My desire to leave isn't about turning my back on the family, not that I would expect you to understand," she said. "I need a chance to be on my own, grow up a little in the ways you and Elijah have never let me before. Now that I think of it, it's not too different from your agreement with Caroline."

Klaus's warning glance did nothing to keep Rebekah from continuing her rant. "You let her go freely, so sure that she would one day return to your side and love you like you've never been loved before," she teased. "She needs time to grow into herself, and I might need the same to be the sister you need." Walking closer, Rebekah gripped his arm. "Let me go, Nik. It won't be forever."

Instead of answering, Klaus just nodded toward the exit.

Rebekah turned to leave, but she might have sworn she heard him mutter something as she flashed away.

"Be safe."

* * *

Caroline and Stefan waited outside the Whitmore dorm for Rebekah to show. When she appeared, Stefan quickly grabbed the blood bag to flash it inside for Elena. Both blondes just scoffed, and Caroline shot the Original a small, appreciative smile. "Thanks for coming."

"I still don't think she deserves all this doting," Rebekah sneered, "but I suppose I should just enjoy that I'm out of New Orleans."

"Is it really that bad," Caroline asked nonchalantly, though Rebekah could see the curiosity begging to be let out.

Unwilling to paint her brother in a positive light, Rebekah also didn't want to ruin his romantic dreams as he had done to her countless times. "I suppose you'd have to find out for yourself," she sniffed. "Instead, I think Brazil is calling for me."

"Brazil," a roguish accent voiced. Enzo had intended to pay Caroline a visit, enjoying her particular strain of indignant jibes. How lucky for him, then, when he found her with another enchanting blonde. "I had always wanted to go to South America."

As Rebekah narrowed her eyes at the newcomer, Caroline was considering how their personalities would match up. After all, what better way to get rid of two thorns in the side than to pluck them out with a mutual trip elsewhere? "Enzo, this is Rebekah," she introduced. "She's an Original that would gladly tear out your eyes for not giving her a compliment."

Fortunately, Rebekah smiled at the jab. She had forgotten how much she missed having frenemies. "Enzo?"

"He was an Augustine experiment gone wrong, and he's practically indestructible," Caroline explained. "You know, if you were wondering."

"Setting me up, gorgeous," Enzo asked, eyes twinkling between the women. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get rid of me."

"You seem like a guy that doesn't get a lot of opportunities," Caroline shrugged, glad to see Rebekah was still intrigued. "She's pretty fun when she's not trying to ruin your life."

"Thanks, Caro," Rebekah crowed, "but I have a plane to catch. Do give my brother a call from time to time, will you? You actually make him bearable on occasion."

"Enjoy your freedom, Rebekah," she answered with a smile, not daring to take the bait. As the blonde flashed away, though, she cocked an elbow at Enzo. "What are you waiting for? She's a girl that likes to be chased, but she's also a lot faster than you. I'd get going."

Throwing a lazy smirk her way, Enzo nodded before flashing after Rebekah.

Pulling out her phone, Caroline quickly pulled up a text.

_**Caroline:** _ _Thanks for sending Rebekah, I really appreciate it._

_**Klaus:** _ _I trust that everything turned out as you hoped._

_**Caroline:** _ _Elena will be okay, and I may have sent the latest troublemaker out of the country with your sister._

_**Klaus:** _ _I don't want to know, she's made it clear she has no desire to include me in her life._

_**Caroline:** _ _Snap out of whatever mood you're in. She seems happy, and you know she'll be back eventually._

She bit her lip, considering if she should offer what she would to any of her friends going through a hard time. Sighing, she knew she should. After all, he helped her with barely any resistance.

_**Caroline:** _ _And you can always text me, if you need to talk._

_**Klaus:** _ _I'll keep that in mind, sweetheart. I'd encourage you to do the same, though I know you won't take me up on that._

_**Caroline:** _ _You never know. ;) Thanks again._

* * *

Smiling, Klaus finished his latest drink and made for his studio. He was suddenly filled with a burst of inspiration, his former melancholy having dissipated with a few words from a baby vampire.


End file.
